Teki mikata
by KuroShiro-cchi
Summary: Light akhirnya merasakan perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ada di dalam dirinya. Topeng sempurnanya telah rusak. Akankah Light mengakui perasaanya? Tapi bagaimana dengan L? Dia mengatakan persahabatan dengan iris matanya yang hampa. LxLight
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Death Note bukan milikku. Aku hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya. XD**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, dll.**

.

.

* * *

.

"Light-_kun_, adalah indah." L mengatakan tanpa berpaling dari pandangan langit sore yang dihiasi merah, matahari terbenam.

Light tertegun seketika. Bahkan sekitar wajah dan lehernya kali ini dihiasi dengan merah, tersipu. Tapi Light sedikit bersyukur saat ini, karena Jika saja cahaya _orange_ dari pantulan langit sore tidak ada, pasti kulit _porseline _miliknya tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan dirinya yang tersipu keras.

Light menyilangkan tangannya. "Sangat baik Ryuzaki, terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu kau begitu pintar." Sakarsme.

Light kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Pemandangan yang bisa ia lihat saat ini adalah bentuk bangunan rumah dan jalan yang terlihat berukuran kecil, tentu saja dari jarak pandangan sejauh ini seluruh bagian bangunan kota terlihat kecil. Taman yang terletak di daratan tinggi ini cukup ramai, hanya saja karena hampir gelap semua orang perlahan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tapi Light-kun memang Indah." L dengan nada monotone.

"Indah bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk seorang pria." Light balas tajam. Jari-jarinya mulai merasa gatal untuk memukul pria yang duduk-jongkok disampingnya. Siapapun akan merasa kesal dengan perkataan membingungkan, dan lagi entah mengapa perkataan itu terkesan begitu merayu? Tapi dengan nada datar seperti itu, rasanya begitu aneh dan... membuat merinding bagi orang sekitarnya.

Tapi entah mengapa dengan nada monotone seperti itu, berulang kali berhasil membuat Light terkejut dan tersipu. _'Ah Kami-sama, ada apa denganku?' _pikir Light mengerang berkali-kali.

Jari-jari kaki L menggeliat melawan permukaan kayu yang dilapisi cat merah. L membungkukkan badannya ke depan sehingga dagunya menempel di atas lutut. Iris _onyx _memperhatikan gerak lambat matahari yang tenggelam.

"Segala sesuatu tidaklah harus sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya. Terkadang segala sesuatu yang begitu berbeda dan salah dapat menjadi indah. Begitu tidak terduga namun pasti sebuah anugrah." L tanpa memutar kepalanya hanya melirik dari ekor matanya.

L dapat melihat kerutan di antara alis kini terbentuk di wajah Light.

Berangsur-angsur hamparan awan yang dihiasi merah terbakar mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Matahari hanya menampilkan sedikit cahaya yang membentuk garis panjang dengan awan merah disekitarnya yang hampir memudar. Tidak jauh dari kursi panjang mereka duduki, tiang dengan lampu yang dilingkupi kaca persegi mulai berkedip dan menyala.

L telah mengetahui jika, Light enggan membalas argumen kembali.

Jadi acuh tak acuh L mulai berbicara lagi, meniadakan keheningan.

Diam-diam dari sudut matanya L terus memperhatkan Light. "Cukup mengejutkan memang. Fakta jika sisi lebut dan penyayang hewan bisa berada pada Light-kun. Mengingat temperamen dan kepribadian Light-kun. Sejujurnya itu mengejutkan dan mempesona. Hn... Light-kun tidaklah begitu menyebalkan seperti tampaknya. Jadi, di dalam dan tersembunyi, Light-kun memiliki kepedulian begitu tinggi terhadap hewan kecil. Aku baru tahu jika Light-kun memiliki titik lemah seperti itu..."

Sudut-sudut bibir L terancam naik ke atas, bahkan hampir ingin tergelak tawa. Namun L berhasil menahanya dan seperti biasa dengan _poker face_, ia mengutarakan pendapatnya begitu terus terang. "Light-kun adalah indah dan menarik dengan caranya sendiri."

Mata Light sekilas melebar. _Blush,_ tanpa bisa dicegah. Wajah light telah tersipu merah cukup terang. Detak jantung Light berubah tidak beraturan. Light kemudian menundukan kepalanya, berharap seluruh wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat jelas oleh L. Sesaat Light mengambil napas panjang, menenangkan diri.

Light bicara dengan awalnya suara kecil dan diakhiri membentak. "Indah bukanlah kata yang sesuai... dan lagi apa-apaan sih! Kau itu penguntit hah?!"

L mengangkat bahu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. "Entahlah."

L mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari lalu. L tidak sengaja melihat Light dan memutuskan mengikutinya diam-diam di belakang. Malam itu adalah malam yang basah setelah hujan besar datang. Namun hujan lebat telah pergi dan menyisakan gerimis kicil yang cukup membawa dingin dan menggigil. Kemudian L menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Light terhenti melangkah.

Light berjalan dan mendekati sisi samping dari bangunan Supermarket. Light meletakkan payungnya ke permukaan aspal. Tanpa ragu Light mengangkat anak kucing basah ke pelukannya. Syal yang melilit leher Light dilepaskan, dan kemudian dililitkan di tubuh menggigil basah anak kucing.

Gerimis hujan yang membasahi rambut dan tubuh Light tidak dipedulikan lagi. Light telah memeluk anak kucing dengan protektif. Setelah memberi pandangan akhir ke bawah, Light telah pergi.

L bisa melihat sorot mata Light yang tampak sedih.

Beberapa saat L terdiam. Kemudian ia mengambil langkah dan menghampiri lebih dekat untuk payung yang ditinggalkan Light.

Memang cukup menyedihkan, apa yang temukan di bawah payung.

Seulas senyum sedih terukir di bibir L.

Siapa sangka, payung Light dibiarkan di sini untuk melindungi dari hujan yang terus mengenai keberadaan beberapa tubuh yang telah mati. Bulu induk kucing dengan tiga anak kucing yang telah basah dengan darah dan bercampur hujan. Tubuh mereka telah terkoyak rusak dari taring anjing liar yang menggigit keras.

Mereka hewan malang, namun dari sekian banyak manusia yang melihatnya tidak cukup peduli untuk bertindak sedikitpun.

Tapi Light telah peduli, dan L cukup peduli.

Tanpa pikir panjang L melepaskan mantel hitamnya. Ia membawa tubuh hewan dan membungkusnya dengan mantel tersebut. Di bawah payung hitam, L berbalik arah dan pergi ke tempat yang cocok menguburkan tubuh hewan malang.

* * *

"Salah satu alasan lai, Light-kun bisa menjadi indah, karena dia telah menjadi sahabat pertamaku." L sekarang berpaling seluruhnya menghadap wajah Light. "Light-kun adalah sahabat pertamaku."

"..." Light sedikit menggeser wajahnya ke samping, menjauhi L. Rambut cokelat telah jatuh bebas dan menutupi mata dan memberikan bayangan gelap menutupi tersipu merah yang menghiasi pipi. "Kau juga sahabat pertamaku, L." Senyum di bibir Light adalah tulus dan sangat murni dari lubuk hati. Light tidak bisa menyangkal rasa hangat dan bahagia menyebar padanya. "Kau adalah sahabat pertama ku." Light tidak berbohong.

"Bahkan jika Light-kun adalah Kira. Aku pikir mati di tangan Light-kun lebih baik dibandingkan yang lain. Setidaknya aku mengenal Light-kun, dan karena itu dia menjadi sahabat pertamaku." L tidak bisa melihat iris almond Light. Namun, senyum yang berada di bibir Light tampak indah.

"Bodoh, L. Bahkan jika saja aku Kira..." Light berani mendongak dan memandang wajah L. Ketika Light telah berhasil menyembunyikan semua emosinya. Topeng ceria ia pasang kembali di wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu... karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat pertamaku." Senyum tidak lepas dari Light.

"Apakah itu suatu pengakuan?" L mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, L." Light cemberut dan mendorong pundak L dengan pundaknya sendiri. _'Mengapa sih, kau selalu senang menyudutkanku di setiap kesempatan ... apa kau mau menegaskan aku Kira lagi, L?...'_ Pikir Light.

"Itu seperti pengakuan." L mendorong Light kembali dan menyeringai. "Jadi, hubungan ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan rupanya." Kata L penuh arti.

Light kemudian mencibir di dalam pikiranya. _'Hubungan? Bisa-bisanya persahabatan bertepuk sebelah tangan, eh?'_

Light menyilangkan tangannya dan mendengus. "Jika kau meminta lebih dari persahabatan. Ayah ku siap menembak kepalamu, L." Ancamnya dan memandang kesal, L yang masih menyeringai.

"Maka biarkan aku terus bersamamu, Light-kun." L kata main-main. "Sebagai sahabat bahkan lebih."

"Sangat Lucu, L." Light mendorong keras tubuh L.

L cemberut, kali ini ia hampir saja jatuh dari kursi akibat kehilangan keseimbangannya. L kemudian membalas kembali dengan mengacak-acak gemas surai cokelat Light.

"Hei!" Light menepis tangan L. Light berusaha merapikan surai cokelatnya yang berantakan.

"Light-kun benar-benar sahabat pertamaku. Aku cukup senang bisa terus bersama Light-kun seperti ini." kata L sambil melihat langit gelap. Tanpa memandang wajah Light.

Sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan tidak terlihat telah memukul Light tepat di hatinya.

L melompat dari kursi ia duduki. Kakinya dengan ceroboh memakai sepatu yang tanpa diikat dengan benar di kakinya.

"Sudah gelap, Light-kun. Ayo kita kembali." Ajak L kemudian, dan ia mengulurkan tangannya yang terbuka untuk Light.

Light meraih tangan yang terulur di depannya.

Light memberikan senyum lembut. Tapi di dalam jiwanya, ia merasakan sakit. Sebuah keajaiban ia bisa memberikan senyum ini. Senyum lembut yang tapak tulus dan indah bersyukur. Namun diam-diam dan tersembunyi ini adalah senyum berduka untuk seorang sahabat.

'_... Jika saja kau tahu kebenarannya, L. Jika saja...'_ pikir Light muram.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : **Hallo senpai~ FDI dan reader disini. KuroShiro-cchi coba jadi author yang menulis di fandom ini. #fic pendek sih, mungkin nanti ada sekuel#

Entah ada petir apa sehingga membuat KuroShiro ingin L dan Light.

Iseng-iseng buat fic ini, akhirnya jadi juga, super hasilnya asli cetar gaje. Hanya saja memang seperti itu kwkwkw #plaked# Kalau bagiku yang penting LxLight.

Review?... agar KuroShiro-Cchi tahu pikiran kalian..

Yonde kurete arigatou~

Terima kasih telah membaca~

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

**BRUK**

Keranjang pakaian jatuh dan terguling sehingga menumpahkan pakaian kotor di dalamnya.

"Meoow~" Kucing kecil mengeong manis sambil berguling-guling di tumpukan pakaian. Cakar kecil mulai mengais-ngais kemeja putih.

Kucing kecil hitam ini kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dan menikmati aroma khusus dari pemiliknya.

"Kuro, apa yang kau lakukan?" Light yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya masih basah, surai cokelatnya menempel dan meneteskan air. Light hanya memakai handuk pendek yang membungkus longgar di pinggangnya.

Menggeleng dan mengambil handuk lain untuk mengeringkan kepala. Light tertawa ketika melihat anak kucing yang berguling segera bangkit dan menghampiri Light.

Bulu kucing menggelitik kulit kaki Light. Anak kucing dengan antusias sayang terus menggosokkan kepalanya di kaki Light. Meminta perhatian.

"Meoww~"

"Kuro_, _merindukanku ya?" tanya Light. Kemudian setelah meletakkan handuk di pundaknya. Light menggendong Kucing kecil yang bernama Kuro ke dadanya.

Kucing kecil kemudian menjilat kulit dada Light.

Light tertawa geli. "Aku juga merindukanmu..." Light memeluk lembut anak kucing, kemudian ia menggosok dagu kecilnya sehingga anak kucing mendengkur bahagia.

Beberapa hari anak kucing itu telah ditampung di apartemen Light. Anak kucing begitu menempel dengan Light. Kelucuan anak kucing itu membuat Light menjadi meleleh dan gemas. Mata besar tidak berdosa dengan ekor yang selalu bergoyang kesana-kemari begitu terlihat lucu, apalagi ketika anak kucing menjentikkan telinga segitiga miliknya sambil memiringkan kepala.

Selain itu anak kucing itu selalu tampak mengerti dengan perasaan Light. Seperti ketika Light diam-diam sedang marah, kucing itu akan bersembunyi, enggan atau seakan-akan tampak takut disentuh light.

Kemudian ketika Light diam-diam merasa tidak sedih, kucing itu dengan perlahan akan mendekati dan mulai menjilat tangan, wajah atau setiap kulit Light yang bisa dicapai.

Seakan-akan kucing itu mengatakan _'jangan sedih.'_

ketika Light dalam kesedihan yang melemahkan dan melumpuhkan seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya. Kucing itu selalu ada disisinya.

Begitu setia, kucing kecil selalu akan berada di samping Light. Di setiap malam yang gelap, kucing itu terus terjaga dan hanya diam dalam keheningan. Tidak pernah kucing itu memejamkan mata, sebelum Light tertidur lelap. Menemani Light dalam sunyi, seakan-akan kucing itu mengerti perasaan sedih Light.

Kucing kecil yang begitu spesial dan pintar. Tingkah laku tidak masuk akal dan begitu aneh. Namun, anak kucing itu begitu menghibur dan baik.

Sehingga dengan tingkah aneh dan cukup sederhana seperti itu mampu membuat Light tersenyum kecil, bahkan merasa tidak sendirian. Sehingga ketika malam saat mimpi buruk datang kembali, Light selalu terjaga dan ditemani kucing kecilnya.

Sampai Light jatuh tertidur tanpa sadar.

Meskipun hewan tidak bisa bicara, tampaknya mereka begitu mengerti dengan perasaan manusia yang memilikinnya. Seperti ketika Light benar-benar tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia untuk mengelabui orang lain. Setiap senyum yang bisa menipu orang lain ternyata tidak dapat menipu hewan kecil. Mungkin itu adalah kemampuan alami hewan untuk bisa merasakan suatu emosi tersembunyi.

Light bahkan mulai menganggap, Kuro si kucing kecil sebagai bagian keluarga.

Kucing yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki siapa-siapa ini sekarang memiliki Light.

Light yang menyayangi kucing kecil, sebaliknya kucing itu juga.

Meskipun tidak bisa saling bicara. Hanya tindakan sederhana, dapat menyampaikan segalanya. Meskipun tidak saling mengerti.

"Maaf ya, aku selalu meninggalkan mu sendiri, Kau pasti sangat kesepian." Bisik Light.

"Mew~" Mengeong Kuro dan menggosokkan wajahnya di pipi Light.

**BRAK! **

Light terkejut dengan suara benda keras yang mengantam lantai.

"Apa itu?" Light kemudian mengambil langkah menuju kamar tidur, di mana suara tersebut berasal.

Ketika hampir sampai di depan daun pintu. Bulu lembut kucing kecil berdiri tegak, seperti siap bertarung dan menyerang.

"Tenang, Kuro." Bujuk Light lembut. Ia membelai kepala anak kucing.

Light memutar knop pintu. Kemudian membuka lebar pintu, memperihatkan ruang kamar yang masih rapih dan bersih.

Light memasuki kamar tidur, ia mengamati dengan teliti. Berusaha mencari penyebab asal suara keras tersebut.

Mengernyitkan alis, Light tidak menemukan apapun.

Kemudian tiba-tiba anak kucing yang berada dipelukan mendesis marah. Anak kucing itu melompat dari pelukan Light. Mendesis keras pada permukaan tembok putih.

"Kuro, apa-" Light terhenti.

Sesosok kepala seram dan hitam mencuat dari permukaan tembok.

"Hallo Light! Hyuk hyuk hyuk." Suara seram berbicara.

"Ryuk?"

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : ****Death note. Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Pair : LxLight**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, gaje, AU dll**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'_Peraturan Death Note 13 hari. L akan mengujinya.'_

'_Rem akan menulis nama mereka untuk menyelamatkan Misa.'_

'_Dengan begitu Light-o dan Misa akan aman... L akan mati, hyuk hyuk hyuk...'_

'_Bagaimana, Light-o?'_

'_L akan mati...'_

* * *

_._

.  
.

Ryuk telah lama pergi. Shinigami itu melebarkan sayap hitamnya dan terbang ke atas langit.

Kini kamar remaja bersurai cokelat itu begitu hampa tanpa suara.

Keheningan yang lama menguasai ruang.

Napas Light yang tidak teratur, sumber suara yang lebih terdengar dikesunyian menyesakkan ini.

Tapi, keheningan ini tidak berarti bagi Light. Suara yang tidak memiliki tubuh telah menjadi ilusi Kebisingan di dalam kepala Light.

Berkali-kali, perkataan Ryuk telah bergema lama di dalam pikiran Light.

'_L akan mati.'_

'_L akan mati...'_

Berulang kali terasa begitu nyata dan asli, kata-kata itu seakan membekukan aliran darah Light. Melumpuhkan sendi dan meremas napas yang berada di paru-parunya.

Light tertegun dan tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai yang dingin, terduduk.

'_L akan mati...'_

Light menggerakkan tangannya sehingga sampai di atas jantungnya. Ia menyentuh kulit telanjangnya dan jari-jari tangannya terkepal di atas jantungnya. Ia dapat mendengar dan merasakan gerakan jantungnya sendiri yang terus berdetak keras.

Bibir Light bergerak dan suara bergetar yang lemah. "Mengapa aku seperti ini..."

Light tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini. Perasaan memuakkan seperti ini tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Mengapa sekarang? Ketika ia hampir menjadi dewasa. Setelah semua ia bisa menuliskan nama kriminal dan membuat mereka mati tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

Ia telah banyak melihat kematian disepanjang hidupnya, bahkan ketika ia masih anak kecil. Ia bisa tersenyum bahagia dengan perasaan yang salah. Ia sempurna dan dapat menyingkirkan semua kelemahan di dalam dirinya yang tampak. Tapi, mengapa sekarang?

Mengapa topeng emosi sempurnanya hancur seperti ini?

Ini adalah kebenaran dibalik topeng yang terus dipakainya.

Kelemahan.

Kelemahan.

Kelemahan.

Lemah dan kelembutan yang mudah dihancurkan.

.

.

.

Setetes bening air membasahi pipi Light. Satu tetes kemudian semakin banyak. Air mata itu bergulir di atas pipinya dan kemudian jatuh perlahan akibat gravitasi.

Light bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menggerakkan tangannya yang telah bergetar dan lemas. Ia hanya membiarkan bebas air mata untuk mengalir melewati pipinya. Mata dengan iris cokelat kemerahan yang berkaca-kaca menampakkan kesedihan mendalam.

'_Air mata yang hangat.' _Pikir Light. Ini seperti pertama kalinya ia merasa menangis. Light sama sekali tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia menangis.

"Meaoww..." Kucing kecil itu mengintip dari bawah ranjang. Ragu-ragu dan seakan meminta izin untuk mendekati _master_-nya yang menangis.

Light terdiam cukup lama tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh lututnya. Senyum lemah terukir di bibir cerry Light. Iris kemerahanya mengamati kedua kaki kecil tanpa cakar yang menyentuh lututnya.

Light kemudian meraup kucing itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini air mataku." kata Light, suara bergetar. Setetes air matanya jatuh di atas bulu hitam kucing kecil.

"Air mata ini bukan untukku. Perasaan ini seharusnya bukan milikku..."

"kau tahu, Kuro..."

"Cinta itu menyakitkan..."

.

.

.

* * *

**.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PAGI HARI, 07:00 AM**

**.**

**.**

"Yagami-kun ingin bertemu, L." Watari menoleh ke arah pria yang duduk jongkok di kursi putar.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sampai peraturan ke13 itu diuji." Kata L tanpa melirik sedikitpun. "Katakan saja aku tidak berada di sini."

Suara berdehem mengintrupsi. Soichiro Yagami. "Apa ada masalah, L?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku masih berpikir Light-kun adalah Kira." Nada bariton tanpa emosi.

"Kau sendiri yang melepaskan, Light. Jika memang kau masih berpikir anakku adalah Kira. Maka tidak ada alasan lain kau melepaskannya, bukan?" kata Soichiro sedikit kesal. "Tidakkah kau mempercayai anakku?"

"Tidak mencapai 100%. Dia adalah tersangka utama Kira. Aku percaya, aku tidak pernah salah." Keras kepala L.

"Lalu mengapa kau melepaskannya, L? Bukankah lebih baik mengawasi musuhmu lebih dekat? Yah, kupikir dirantai dengan anak muda sepintar Light pasti menguntungkan..." Kata Matsuda asal.

Orang-orang menatap aneh Matsuda. Kata 'menguntungkan' hampir ditafsirkan salah.

"Emh.. hehe maksudku itu, tentu saja Light bisa lebih membantu kita menyelidiki Kira. Itu menguntungkan benar!" Matsuda menggaruk kepalanya, sambil tertawa. Dan dihadiahi jitakkan kepala.

"Jadi anakku juga tidak diizinkan memasuki gedung ini?" tanya Soichiro.

"Benar, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia berada di sini. Dia tidak boleh bertemu Misa Amane juga." Jawab L.

"Yah, jika kau memang masih mencurigainya. Mengapa kau melepaskanya, L?" tanya Matsuda lagi. "Ah, lagipula Light ingin bertemu denganmu di luar. Mungkin itu sesuatu yang penting. Kau harus menemuinya, L." Matsuda menyarankan. Tapi tampaknya sang detektif besar memiliki rencana sendiri.

"Katakan aku tidak berada di sini, Watari." L kata meskipun dengan nada membosankan, ini merupakan perintah.

"Baiklah, L." Watari mengangguk, melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

Semuanya hanya mendesah dan menggeleng dengan prilaku detektif yang keras kepala. Mereka semua kemudian kembali berkutat dengan berkas kasus Kira. Sibuk dan tenggelam dalam tugas mereka sendiri.

Tanpa mereka ketahui L tengah tersenyum diam-diam.

Ah, senyum yang lebih tepat disebut seringai berada dibibir L.

'_Membiarkan elang lepas ke langit bebas. Merentangkan sayap indahnya, mengarungi langit dan menghilang...'_

'_Terus terbang menjauh, sejauh sayap itu dapat membawanya pergi...'_

'_Sebagai angin dan langit membawanya bahagia...'_

'_Tapi, pada akhirnya elang itu akan kembali di tempat ini...'_

'_Tempat di mana ia telah terjerat oleh rantai tak terlihat...'_

'_Hati terbelenggu yang tidak pernah bebas.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC :**

* * *

**A/N : **Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini reader dan senpai XD

Terima kasih juga yang telah review chap sebelumnya~

* * *

**Balasan review :**

**NamikazeNoah : **Chapter berikutnya akan ada adegan LLight, bahkan rencananya rated M. Hehe.

**Sung Rae In : **Wah, alur ceritanya memang seperti ini, belum nampak jelas. Tapi jika tidak keberatan memang fic ini menampilkan LLight.

* * *

Yah, saya KuroShiro-cchi mencoba menulis pair kesukaan saya yaitu LxLight. Word sangat sedikit? hehe itu tidak sengaja, hanya berniat karena waktu saya mengetik ini sangat melelahkan, ha jika saja mengetik tidak selelah ini dan menyita waktu seperti ini *cukup lambat ngetik nih kwkwkw* akan saya lanjutkan yg panjang~ \(T⌂uT)/

Ok


	4. Kebenaran 1

**Disclaimer :Death note. Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Pair : LxLight**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, gaje, AU, dll**

A/N : di chapter ini sudah saya juga menggunakan Raito dalam jepang. Jadi? Light atau Raito bukankah sama saja? Benarkah?

**Terima kasih untuk review-nya di chap 3. XD :  
****NamikazeNoah, ****L-JClouds****, monica, Guest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.****  
**

* * *

Tirai putih tersibak sejenak ketika semilir angin melewati pintu kaca balkon terbuka.

Ruang kamar yang tenang.

Melewati tengah hari, namun kamar ini begitu suram.

Seorang remaja masih menempati ruangan ini, tetapi dia hanya terbaring lesu di atas ranjang. Kaki jenjang sampai pinggulnya bersembunyi di bawah selimut putih. Kepalanya berada di atas bantal empuk, wajahnya miring ke samping, surai cokelatnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Light tidur meringkuk ke samping. Tidur membelakangi cahaya, sehingga bayangan gelap menutupi bagian tubuh depannya. Seekor anak kucing hitam meringkuk di samping kedua tangan yang ditekuk dekat di depan dadanya.

Telinga segitiga berkedut ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki, mata dengan iris tajam kucing kecil terbuka. Pertama melihat hamparan kulit tangan _master_-nya, kemudian kepala kucing kecil medongak ke atas, menatap wajah Light yang masih memejamkan mata dan bernapas tenang.

"Meeaoow~" Kuro mengeong kecil.

Diantara surai cokelat yang menutupi, kelopak mata bergetar dan kemudian mata Light dibuka perlahan.

Iris mata almond menatap wujud kecil berbulu hitam yang menggemaskan. Kucing kecil megendus dan menjilat punggung tangan Light.

Tangan Light bergerak, menyentuh dan membelai kepala kucing kecil dengan jarinya.

Telinga hitam segitiga berdiri riang, Kuro si kucing kecil mendengkur senang.

_**!**_

Knop pintu diputar, dan pintu kamar Light didorong terbuka.

"Raito-_nii_," Sayu memandang heran. Melihat kakaknya yang biasanya rajin kini hanya terbaring diam di atas ranjang. Memang ini hari libur, tapi tidak biasanya kakaknya seperti ini. "Kenapa di jam ini masih tidur? Apakah, Raito-_nii_ sakit..." tanya Sayu khawatir. Dia melangkah mendekati ranjang di mana Light masih merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayu." Kata Light sambil mendorong tubuhnya bangun. Dia duduk membelakangi Sayu. Tidak melirik sedikit pun pada keberadaan adik perempuannya. Tangannya membelai pelan kepala kucing kecil. "Aku hanya ingin bersantai sejenak."

"Meoow~" Kuro seakan menyetujui.

Sayu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sangat meragukan. "Dengan tidur sepanjang hari?" Sayu bertolak pinggang. "Oooh ayolah, Raito-_nii_ tidak berbohong kan. Tidak biasanya seperti ini, apakah terjadi sesuatu?" desak Sayu lagi. "_Nii-san _terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan Raito-_nii_ tidak tersenyum untukku dan ibu tadi pagi." Tukasnya lembut sambil memandang kepala dan punggung belakang kakaknya yang hanya bisa terlihat.

Bibir Light terkatup erat.

Tangan kanannya berhenti gerak membelai. Tangan kiri Light terkepal erat, mencengkram kain celananya. Sorot matanya mengeras, entah antara kemarahan, tantangan, tekanan, atau menolak keras atas kesedihan.

Light memejamkan mata. Menarik satu napas dalam dan menghembuskan.

Tubuhnya condong ke samping, kemudian kepalanya berpaling. Light kini menatap wajah Sayu yang memiliki raut khawatir dengan mata sedih dan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

"Wajahmu itu sangat berlebihan, Sayu." Kata Light tenang.

"Tidak!" rengek Sayu, antara kesal dan sebal. Sayu memegangi pipinya, sudah berhari-hari Light selalu mengejek pipinya yang menjadi sedikit gemuk karena terlalu banyak makan manis.

"Maksudku raut wajahmu sekarang, Sayu." Tukas Light dan tertawa kecil. "Meskipun faktanya, pipimu masih terlihat gemuk..." tertawa lagi.

Sayu merengek, mengomel. "Raito-_nii_ jahatnya ufff..." Sayu kemudian kembali serius. "Benarkah tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_?"

Light tersenyum meyakinkan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sayu. Hanya sedikit lelah tapi bukan berarti sakit. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu bersantai," jeda sejenak. "Sendirian..."

Sayu membuka mulutnya tapi berhenti, ragu dan mengatupkan bibirnya kembali. Ia bisa melihat kebohongan Light dari iris mata almond yang tampak kosong, tidak bersinar seperti biasanya. Hanya tampak seperti cokelat gelap tanpa ada cahaya, seakan tidak memiliki semangat dan hanya tersisa kehampaan.

Sayu benar-benar ingin tahu penyebab kakaknya seperti ini. Namun Light menegaskan, dengan tatapan intens sebagai pesan diam agar Sayu tidak mencampuri urusannya.

Dan Sayu terlalu takut untuk membatah kakaknya. Light adalah seorang kakak yang baik, dia tidak pernah melukainya bahkan selalu melindungi dan peduli meski Sayu sering membuatnya marah, tidak bisa menjadi seorang adik yang sempurna. Sempurna seperti Light.

Sayu tidak sempurna dan secerdas kakaknya. Betapa keras usahanya, dia bahkan tidak bisa membuat bahagia ayah sebagaimana Light telah membahagiakan ayahnya.

Light adalah kakak yang dikaguminya. Dia begitu sempurna dan cerdas namun dia begitu jauh, tampak tak tersentuh karena ilusi kesempurnaannya telah membuat jarak kosong, di mana dengan ikatan darah persaudaraan bahkan tidak dapat meraihnya.

Itu perasaan yang begitu kuat. Sayu tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Sama seperti sekarang. Saat di mana kakaknya memandang diam seperti tidak ingin melihat keberadaannya. Menginginkan kesendirian, tidak memperlukan keberadaannya. Meskipun kakaknya tidak pernah mengatakan, tapi pikiran Sayu membuat asumsi sendiri. Meski ini ilusi dari pikirannya sendiri, tapi ini begitu menyakitkan. Sayu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tangannya mencengkram kain di sisi tubuhnya. Sayu menundukkan kepala, tidak melihat wajah kakaknya lagi. "Ba-baiklah, Raito-_nii._Tapi jika memperlukan sesuatu... tolong katakan padaku atau pada ibu, ok?"

Diam.

Ragu-ragu Sayu mengangkat wajahnya. "Eh-umm... nii-san, suka apel kan? Ibu baru saja membelinya, apakah mau aku membawakannya ke sini?" tanya Sayu sambil memperhatikan gerak Light. "Ah, ataukah ada hal lain yang Raito-_nii _inginkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Light telah memalingkan wajahnya dan bergerak tubuhnya ke tepi ranjang. Kemudian menurunkan kakinya di atas di lantai. Tubuhnya membelakangi Sayu. " Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri. Terimakasih, Sayu." Kata Light tenang. Tanpa berpaling.

Sayu mengangguk dan bergegas berlari keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

!

Suara Pintu kamar dibuka dan ditutup kembali.

"Meooow~" Iris mata Kuro memandang punggung belakang _master_-nya.

Light yang terduduk diam di tepi ranjang.

Dia terdiam dan membiarkan pikirannya menjadi kosong, tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun. Light kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Rasa sakit kembali menusuk hatinya.

Light menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku..." katanya lirih, mengalun tenang di dalam ruang yang diam. " Hanya ingin melihatnya..."

'_Aku tidak memperlukan apa pun,'_

'Aku hanya... ingin melihatnya...'

'_...melihat L .' _Pikir Light sambil memejamkan mata erat. Tangannya mencengkram dan meremas kain kemeja di atas jantungnya.

.

.

.

####***#######***####

**6.30 PM**

"Nii-san mau pergi?" tanya Sayu yang duduk di atas sofa. Kepalanya menghadap ke samping melihat kakaknya yang sudah rapi dan memakai mantel cokelat.

Light berhenti sebentar dan tersenyum kepada Sayu. "Aku hanya ingin membeli cake, Sayu." Katanya. Kemudian kembali berjalan dan melewati ruang tamu. Menuju pintu depan.

"Cake?" kata Sayu heran.

.

.

.

.

####***#######***####

**8.05 PM**

Matsuda menatap, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hm, L?" katanya sambil memperhatikan detektif yang baru saja berdiri dari kursi putar.

Watari yang baru saja meletakkan kopi di atas meja, di samping L juga menatapnya.

"Saya akan segera kembali." Kata L singkat tanpa berpaling. Dia berjalan dengan postur membungkuk biasa dan tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Lalu menghilang di balik pintu yang ditutup kembali.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Watari mengerutkan dahinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

####***#######***####

Ponsel berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya membawa bungkusan cake. Tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan. Poni surai cokelatnya menutupi sebagian wajah depannya.

Setetes hujan jatuh di atas mantel dan menciptakan bintik gelap di atas mantel itu. Setetes kemudian bertambah banyak.

Rintik hujan perlahan berubah menjadi semakin deras.

Tapi Light hanya terus terdiam, duduk di atas bangku panjang taman. Membiarkan hujan menyentuh kulitnya. Membasahi pakaiannya, membuat surainya menjadi basah dan tubuhnya terasa dingin.

Tetes air terus menetes dari ujung surai cokelatnya. Setiap tetes hujan yang mengenai kulitnya bagaikan jarum kecil tumpul yang menusuk kulitnya. Di tangannya dia mencengkram ponsel yang mati karena basah terkena hujan deras. Tangan kirinya masih mencengkram erat bungkusan cake.

Light memejamkan matanya. Air hujan mengenai kelopak matanya. Kemudian dia menundukkan kepala, sehingga air itu jatuh dari ujung bulu mata lentiknya.

Termor melanda tubuhnya. Bukan karena dingin dari angin dan hujan, tapi itu lebih karena perasaan sakit bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk... kau tahu Light, manusia begitu menarik. Kalian mahluk fana dan semua keinginan selalu tak terpenuhi dan berubah-ubah." Kata Ryuk bertengger di atas pagar taman, pembatas taman dengan dataran tinggi dan ke bawah, hingga dapat memperlihatkan pemandangan bangunan dan rumah serta sebagian jalan yang tampak menjadi berukuran kecil dari jarak ini.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan," kata Ryuk tangannya meraih ke dalam kantung penuh apel. Mata besarnya sekilas melirik Light. Jari bercakarnya meraih dan mengangkat apel merah ke depan mata besarnya sekarang. "_Death Note_ yang kau miliki memang pada dasarnya sepesial. Di dalamnya dan sangat tersembunyi disegel roh gelap. Raja Shinigami telah menunjukkan keberadaan roh gelap tersebut." Katannya kemudian melahap apel dalam satu gigitan besar. "Raja menginginkan _DeathNote_ itu kembali."

Kedua tangan Light bergetar. Jari-jari dan telapak tangannya terasa sakit ketika dia mengeratkan cengkramannya di tangannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa meberikan nama pemilik barunya. Tapi ingatlah, Light-o. Dia juga menginginkanmu..." kata Ryuk dengan suara serak jeleknya yang berat. "Tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan, kami _Shinigami_ tidak bisa mencampuri urusan manusia. Dan _DeathNote_ telah menjadi dengan pemilik fananya,"

"Menjadi milik fana, dengan begitu telah terbebas dari aturan raja _Shinigami. _Jadi itu terserah kalian manusia untuk menghadapi kegelapan tersebut." Kata Ryuk.

"Bajingan..." kata Light diantara menggretakkan giginya. Dia merasakan kemarahan yang tak tebatas mulai menggelegak di bawah kulitnya. Darahnya terasa panas dibakar kemarahan. Hatinya terlalu banyak untuk menahan sakit yang terus berdatangan.

Mengapa takdir menjadi mempermainkannya sekarang.

Apakah ini dosa karena mempermainkan takdir?

Ini adalah hukuman untuk memutuskan hidup dan kematian. Bertindak seperti dewa padahal dia manusia.

Dan.

Terlalu terlambat untuk Light menyadarinya.

Dia telah membunuh terlalu banyak.

Tenggelam di dalam nafsu akan kekuasaan dan keadilan yang sangat egois.

Pikiranya sejak awal telah dikuasai dan dipermainkan oleh kekuatan gelap tak berwujud.

Tapi Light terlalu terbuai dan tenggelam dengan keadilan yang diimpikannya. Sehingga selama dia memegang _DeathNote, _selama itulah dia dikendalikan di bawah cengkraman kegelapan jahat yang haus akan kematian.

Light menyesal, sangat menyesal. Dia seharusnya menyadari secepatnya, manusia disepanjang kehidupan akan selalu membuat masalah, tidak bisa sempurna bahkan kekejaman selalu ada dibagian tergelap dalam diri mereka. Itu pada dasarnya sifat manusia, mereka memiliki sisi kekejaman dan kebaikan selayaknya siang dan malam, bulan dan matahari, yang membuat keseimbangan terus berjalan dan berputar di roda takdir. Itu adalah sifat alami manusia.

Manusia tidak ada yang pernah sempurna.

Manusia tidak akan pernah menjadi dewa.

Dan Light adalah manusia juga.

"Berengsek!" teriaknya marah.

_**! BUK**_

Tubuh Light jatuh ke depan. Ponsel dan bungkusan Cake terlempar jatuh ke atas permukaan aspal.

Light terduduk sambil kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya. Air mata kemarahan jatuh tanpa bisa dicegah dari matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, isak tangis sedih keluar diantara bibir yang terbuka.

..

.

.

.TBC

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review agar KuroShiro dapat mengetahui kalian.

Yupz arigatou~ ^^


End file.
